Ignorant Lover
by unsigned-name
Summary: Sasuke has fallen in love with Naruto, a close friend of his. He gives Naruto all these hints here and there but Naruto fails to see any of them. How can he tell him about his feelings? [SasuNaru, AU, OOC]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto and all of its characters aren't mine

Credits go to my brain! and also to Mizuumi and Aoi for helping me by giving me a bunch of ideas… and lastly to some part of my brain which made me remember something which gave me the idea for this plot!

Lastly, PLEASE REVIEW! it would my self-esteem some good.

Note: the 'doki doki' is supposed to be a heartbeat

* * *

**Ignorant Lover – Chapter 1**

It's winter, there isn't any school today, on the TV was mostly news or even some boring cartoons.

'_I guess I'll go take a walk… It's so boring here'_

I got up from the couch and took my jacket from the coat rack and left.

The snow wasn't that deep, so it was easy to walk in it. A rain of snow was steadily falling from the sky onto my palm. My hands were getting cold. You see, I forgot to put on my gloves. I just put my hands in my pocket to keep them warm.

I continued walking through the area. I stopped and looked back after hearing someone call out my name.

'SAAASUUKEEE-KUUUN!'

It was Naruto, a friend of mine since a long time ago, also a classmate of mine. He had his arm raised and waving at me as he was running in my direction. I also put my arm up to give him a wave. When he got in front of me, he stopped and he was panting.

'Hey Sasuke! What're you doing out today?'  
'Might I ask you the same question?'  
'Hehehe… I guess I was bored with nothing to do at home. You?'  
'Same.'

Naruto looked up and looked at me in the eyes with a smile on his face. I felt blood rushing to face face.

'doki doki'

'_What's this? My heart's beating fast… it's going 'dokidoki'… why?'_

'Ne, Sasuke-kun… why's your face all red?'

When I got my head straight again I saw Naruto pointing at me. I shaked my head a bit and got my brain working again.

'What? It's red?'  
'Yeah Sasuke, it's very red! You're like a tomato! SASUKE TOMATO!'

Naruto then started laughing his head off. He was going 'SASUKE TOMATO!' again and again. The sound of his laughter… It makes me feel… strange.

'doki doki'

'_There it goes again…'_

It seemed that Naruto had stopped laughing. And he looked at me again and smiled.

'_His…smile… so cute…'_

'doki doki'

_What's wrong with me? It's going 'dokidoki' again!'_

'Ne, Sasuke, let's go eat! I'm hungry!'  
'What? Eat? Bu—'

'grumble…'

'See! You're hungry too! Your tummy's making noises already so let's go!'  
'Alright then, whatever'

We were in a fast food joint eating miso ramen. There weren't that many people today due to the snow. I was watching Naruto eat his ramen since I already finished mine.

'Sasuke, you're done already? You sure eat fast!'

'sluurrrrrp'

I could see the surprise in his face. He just couldn't believe it so it seems.

'Yeah I'm done already.'  
'Hmm… Maybe you just threw it in the trash… or maybe you gave it to a cat!'  
'Of course I didn't! That'd be a waste of money. Why would I do that anyway?'  
'I guess you have a point.'

'sluuurrrrp'

I was just observing Naruto as I was waiting for him to finish his food. I was having that strange feeling again. It wasn't there before I met up with Naruto. Come to think of it, everytime I'm with Naruto… I start feeling weird.

'doki doki'

I put my hand on my chest and felt my heart beat. It was beating loud and fast.

'_Why? Why's it beating so fast… why?'_

I feels weird. My heart was beating so fast without a reason. I don't know what's going on. It's just that… It feels strange…

'Hey Sasuke-kuuuuuun, I'm done already.'

I was put out of deep thought as I heard his voice calling me. My head moved quickly and I looked at Naruto.

'Huh? Oh sorry, what did you say?'  
'I said I was done. So let's go already'  
'Sure sure'

We both got up and Naruto's foot got caught on the table's leg and tripped forward.

'Ahhhh!'

I moved forward and caught him before he hit the ground. He looked up at me and smiled.

'_So… cute…'_

'Thanks Sasuke.'  
'Uhm… No problem…'

He smiled at me again. After some while, he started poking my chest.'

'Hey… Can you let go of me already?'  
'Uh… sorry about that'

I let go of him just as he said. He smiled at me still.

'_N-N-Naruto…'_

'Hey Sasuke, let's go.'

He grabbed my arm and pulled me outside. He was dragging me somewhere, but I don't know where.

'Hey Naruto, where are we goin'?'  
'We're going to my house! It's getting cold already, since yours is farther from here, we'll go to mine.

'_To… his house…?'_

My heart was beating fast again and my blood was rush through my veins fast.

'doki doki'

As we were running to his house, Naruto looked back at me for a moment and we stopped.

'Why's your face all red again?'

More blood rushed to my face again. I was feeling uneasy around him. A strange feeling considering we've been friends since the 2nd grade.

'I-I-It's nothing…'  
'We should hurry home then. You might be sick or sumthin.'

As we were walking to his house, that strange, uneasy feeling didn't leave me.

'_I don't get it… Why am I so uneasy around him? Why am I blushing when he gets near me or when he's concerned for me? Why's my heart beating so fast when I'm around him? I-I-It can't be what I think it is… It's just not possible…'_

We finally got to the front of his house, and Naruto unlocked the door and went inside.

'Hey Sasuke! Come in already! You might catch a cold.'

'doki doki'

My heart was beating fast again. Was I nervous? It's this uneasy feeling again. I stepped inside. Unknowing of what the reason behind the 'doki doki' thing is. I just went in.

'I'll start the fire. You just sit there, I'm going to make us some hot chocolate.'

I sat down on the mat and made myself warm under by the fire place.

'_Naruto… Why can't he leave my mind. He's always there… I really didn't want to think… But… could it be that… I-I'm in love? It can't be… How can I fall in love? It's Naruto, he's just a close friend of mine… No more than that…'_

I never thought that it could really be true. It just wasn't possible. If I really did fall in love then I should've realized it a long time ago.

'_Why… There are a lot of girls who've confessed to me, but I never took a liking to any of them. And now, of all the people… Naruto…'_

After some time, Naruto came back, bearing a tray with two cups of hot chocolate. He was running hurriedly toward the table that the cups were wobbling at his every step.

'Be careful with that Naruto.'  
'Yeah yeah!'

He laid the tray down on the table and took a cup and gave it to me.

'Here, it'll make you feel better.'

His concern was just... strange... I feel happy around him... in his every act of concern toward me, I can't help it but just be glad.

'Thanks'

When I accepted the cup, he gave me another smile. A smile so sweet you can't imagine. As I was drinking, I was thinking of the strange feeling.

_'I find it strange... I guess it really must be love. I enjoy his company, I'm always happy in his presence, and this strange feeling, aslo the rapid heartbeat and the blushing because of him... I really is love.'_

'Naruto... I... uhm... nevermind...'  
'What is it?'

I couldn't tell him know. I can't... I don't know how he would respond to what I say. How would I know... I'm afraid of how he would react when I tell him...

'It's nothing... don't mind it. I'd best be going now.'

I was about to leave until someone pulled on my jacket. I turned my head to see. It was Naruto. He looked sad and concerned.

'Sasuke... Are you feeling any better yet? If not you can stay here!'

I can sense his concern for me. He thought that I was sick or something. I guess I should reassure him that I'm fine.

'I'm alright Naruto... I'm fine.'  
'I'm glad'

He looked up to my face and his face painted another smile. A smile that shows his relief along with his joy. He then let go of my jacket, and I went off. I closed the door behind me. I slowly walked away in thought.

_'I've realized now that I love him... But how? How would I let him know how I really feel about him?'_

A/N: ok… there… that's done… to be continued…later on… in the future… once I get a few reviews and a bunch of ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, okay? Nor do I own any other anime for that matter… sadly I don't.

Sorry for the delay, I was too lazy to get myself typing and thinking again, after all it is our summer break here in the Philippines. Now here goes nothing. Oh, and please don't kill me if it's bad, I'm not much of a writer anyway. Ah, one more thing I forgot to mention in the other chapter, everything is in Sasuke's POV… why? cause I want to! haha! and besides… It's fun to mentally torture Sasuke with all those 'what am I going to do?' panicky thoughts.

Note: Words in _Italics_ are either thoughts or dreams... but I leave you to figure which is which. And the six dots signal to time passing ro scence change... don't fret too much there are only 2 of 'em.

* * *

**Ignorant Lover – Chapter 2**

As I walk down this road leading to home, the freezing snow, quietly falling onto me and my surroundings send a chill toward my spine. Hands that have started to become ice in this cold weather. I urge my body to move in spite of this cold and dangerous blizzard.

It seemed that I left too early. I thought that the weather would be fine and bearable, but unexpectedly, this blizzard had begun.

I try to hurry on home, trying to escape from this attack. This rain of snow, a sea of never ending coldness.

Only a few more steps. I am almost there. I am only a few inches from the door. I stretched out my hand and grabbed the handle and slid the door open. I went in, the blizzard also brought the snow inside.

I am finally back. I started the fire and sat near it. Feeling the warmth flowing through my body as I felt life back in my arms. I sat there in thought. On how to show him what I really am. To show how I feel. But couldn't bring myself to just tell him. I am afraid on how he would react. What if he would never speak to me again? I will just have to show him how I really feel. Only problem is how…

I lied down on the floor and stretched out my hand upward. I imagine his face. It's within my reach. If I only knew what to do… then I will show you how I feel.

"I will find a way… a way to show you my feelings."

As I rested on the floor, I felt weary and sleepy. I fell asleep on the cold hard ground.

……

_Cherry blossoms, its petals traveling through the gentle blow of the wind. This path is surrounded by rows of cherry blossom trees at its sides. I was one of the many people walking along this pathway. With me was Naruto-kun._

_We walked for a while. Quietly taking a step forward and moving on. As we were walking, he pulled the back of my shirt. So naturally I would come to a stop._

"_Sasuke…I… need to tell you something…"  
_"_What is it Naruto?"_

_A sea of great silence had surrounded the both of us. It seemed that he was reluctant to answer. All I could do was to wait._

"_Sasuke… I…"  
_"_You what?"  
_"_I… I…I…"_

……

"…hnnn"

I sat up as I had awoken from my sleep. I put my hand over my face and rubbed it to wake me up.

"It was a dream… I wonder… what he was going to say… Naruto-kun…"

I stood up from the ground, my legs feel a bit stiff. I decided to do some stretching. Loosening up my body and feeling more comfortable as I stretched.

"I could you some fresh air… I guess I'll go take a walk…"

I made my way out of my home's door. Slowly walking out, creeping out the door.

Along the street, there were only quite a few who are out. I understand them perfectly. There is a chance of another blizzard and the fact that it's cold outside. Those who are out are most likely just out to eat or just buying things they need for the next snowstorm.

Even if I was originally just out for fresh air, I thought that I should take a walk, you know… to clear my head.

As I walk, my mind was preoccupied by thoughts of Naruto. Out of nowhere I heard a voice calling out to me. "Sasuke!" I looked back but I saw no one so I thought that it was just my imagination, so I continued on.

The voice called to me once more. "Sasuke! Hey Sasuke!" I still saw no one behind me. Suddenly someone stopped me. I looked up to see. It was Naruto who stopped me in my tracks.

"N-N-N-Naruto!"

I quickly turned my head aside hoping that he wouldn't see my face. Apparently blood always rushes to my face causing me to blush.

I quickly thought of what to do. I was put into panic by his sudden appearance. _"What do I do? What should I say? Ah! This is driving me crazy! Alright Sasuke… Relax… Act natural."_

"Hey, Naruto… What are you doing out?"  
"Didn't you know? I always take a walk out at this time. And also maybe grab a bite."  
"I see… I never knew that."

"_Better a not of that… Let's see… during the afternoon he steps out for walk or to eat out…"  
_  
"Ne, Sasuke, you're still looking a bit red… are you sure you should be out right now?"

Naruto leaned closer to me to get a closer look at my face. My face suddenly felt warmer even more than earlier. I quickly turned my head but Naruto also leans in that direction as well trying to see.

"Aha! You're even redder now! Sasuke-kun looks like a tomato! Sasu-tomato!"  
"H-H-Hey cut it out!"

I looked at him, being annoyed by his remark. My fists were clenched and my arms were at my sides.

"I'm sorry Sasu-tomat… I mean Sasuke-kun"  
"Hmph…"

I could see him giggling. It seems that he finds it funny… the fact that I'm blushing. But he doesn't know why. He doesn't know that it's because of him.

He put his arm over my shoulder. My blood rushed to my face once more. It just can't help it. _"Wh-What am I gonna do? N-N-Naurto… Ah! I can't think anymore! What to do? Oh god, help!"_

Upon reaction, I quickly removed his arm from my shoulder. He just looked at me then he pointed to my face. "Sasuke… you're turning into a tomato again…" I quickly turned my back on him. Surely he wouldn't see now. But strangely he could seem to follow. Every time I turned he was there in front of me, pointing to my face which has turned bright red due to countless blushing.

"J-Just d-d-don't mind it…"  
"Hmph… fine if you like…"

There was some silence between us as we walked. Just like in my dream… 'cept there weren't any cherry blossoms blooming around. Shortly, our silence was broken by a sound. Naruto started to speak.

"Sasuke…I…"

It gave me a great shock. It was almost exactly as that in my dream! I immediately thought of what to say… what to do. _"N-Naruto… Oh dear Lord! Help me! What am I going to say? Heeelp! Somebody!"

* * *

_

A/N: that's it… for now… I know readers just hate cliff hangers but I on the other hand, as an author love to leave people hanging! So you just have to wait. I wanna leave you in suspense for now. While I still think of what happens next… now… for the time being… you could read my other stories. And I am terribly sorry if this chapter took too long for you see I just got my ps2 and I'm playing to my heart's content. ja ne! for now…


	3. Chapter 3

Ah, so long since I wrote an update on a fic. Sorry for the wait, I was just damn lazy and my brain wouldn't work like it should. And might I say... this brain of mine just doesn't give me enoughh ideas at all!

Italics are still thoughts and sometimes for emphasis. It starts in Sasuke's POV but changes into Naruto's later. Don't worry I indicated the change of POVs so you won't get confused

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. And its characters aren't mine as well. They belong to the god-like being that made it.

* * *

**Ignorant Lover – Chapter III**

"Sasuke…I…"

I didn't know what to do. Heck! I wished this moment would just end. I never even imagined this would happen. Someone once told me before that dreams can tell you what will happen in the future, but I didn't think that it would happen! It just seemed all so impossible. Maybe this was just another dream, and a bad one I might add, but it just seemed all so real!

I tried to muster all the courage I never knew I even had to begin with, so that I could take whatever it is he had to say. Be it 'I love you' or maybe even 'I hate you' or even anything nonsensical! So long as I could take it.

_Wait… what am I... thinking Him saying I love you… that's ridiculous! He doesn't have feelings for me. Or does he? What's wrong with this! Oh God help me! Just take me away from here!_

"Sasuke…I…" He kept repeating the same phrase. It would seem as though he wasn't sure of what he was going to say. Nervous? Perhaps… but I couldn't be too sure. How was I to know, I wasn't a mind-reading God. "Naruto, what is it?" I tried to act calm, although I was absolutely trembling inside. I don't know what to do anymore.

_Please… someone… just take me away!_

"I wanna ask you something… if it's alright with you…" He finnaly spoke. But what is it that he was going to ask me? Maybe it's about my frequent blushing today.

_I-If he asked that… then what do I tell him? I can't tell him that it was he who was making him blush! What would he think of me then?_

Even as nervous as I was, I want to know what he was going to say. I took a breath and tried to act normal. "Sure go ahead" I finally was able to speak. I was curious yet terrified of what he was about to ask. "Well… Sasuke… I was wondering…"

_Oh heck! Get on with it! You're going to kill me here!_

"Well… I was wondering… how you knew that'd I'd be outside at this time." That was it? That was all he was going to ask. "Why do ask that?" It seemed strange that he asked that question. He wasn't the type to actually care if he met up with someone. "It's because… well… it seemed strange, we always bump into each other, and I really do mean that we bump into each… a lot…"

_Ack… how'd he notice such a thing! He's not the kind who pays attention on little things. What should I tell him? I can't tell him that I had his whole normal schedule burned in my head!_

It's confusing. It had my head hurt, I couldn't think of what to do or what to say. Should I tell him the truth? I'm not exactly good in lying. Wait… maybe I could pass off a lie to him. He's not the type to actually be able to distinguish a lie from the truth as long as it was reasonable. "I-Is that… so? I-I guess th-that it was just c-c-coincidence. Yeah, coincidence… that's it."

_What am I doing? I'm being nervous and all. If he notices that then I'm sure that he'll know that it was all a lie! Someone please, kill me already!_

I want to die already! I can't take it anymore. The pressure is just killing me. He's going to find out about it! Then he'll hate me and be disgusted with me and he may never even pay attention to me anymore! He'll just ignore me like with what he had done with my affection towards him.

"Is that so…" He finally spoke. His voice ended the quarrelling inside my head and has brought my head back into reality. "Y-yeah…" I was nervous and all my words seemed messed up and cracky. I just hope that he didn't notice that though. "I see! I guess I was just thinking too much." He then smiled, back to that happy-go-lucky smile which had also hinted that asking that was just a stupid question. "Ne, Sasuke, let's continue our walk, shall we?" It seemed like nothing happened, he was smiling again and the pressure of him figuring out how I feel was gone. It seems as though that his smile just made it go and fly into the sky not to be seen again. "A-Alright… let's go."

We walked that path for some while. He pointed out things that he deemed was funny or interesting. He pointed out to the man playing with his dog on the fields. We even greeted Kakashi-sensei, our teacher who was coincidentally also walking in the same walk way. And also a few people we knew here and there greeted us.

After a while we were at the end of the path. It wasn't that long though but we stopped every now and then when we saw people we knew.

At the end of the pathway was a beautiful view. The seashores were just below platform we stood on. The waves crashing against the poles that supported the platform and the heavy weight of the people it carried. It was almost for the to sun set. They say that this was the place is where the sunset was extremely beautiful since you wouldn't see all the building and anything else that would ruin the beautiful moment.

"Look Sasuke! The sun's setting!" He tugged my arm and pointed to the direction of the sun. Indeed it was setting and it was beautiful too. It seemed _very_ romantic… this scenery… I could imagine two lovers watching the sunset together and then suddenly kissing each other in one long passionate kiss.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it, Sasuke?" "Yeah… It's beautiful…" It really was beautiful, it was wonderful and soothing, it takes all the stress you have away and makes it disappear.

_This sunset… it's not as beautiful as you though…This sunset just couldn't rival to your beauty. I wish… that I could tell you… should I even tell you…_

Should I tell him now? This moment seemed good enough. We _are_ alone. No one else was here. But could I really tell him? How would he react if I _did _tell him? I think that he's just going to end up hating me and ignoring me for the rest of eternity… but still… I have to tell him someday.

I might not get another chance like this. This may probably be my first, last and only chance to express how I feel. I don't care anymore of what he's going to say… I have to let my feelings out… If he _did_ reject me, which seems like a huge possibility… I'll probably get over it… somehow…

"N-Naruto…" The sun had finally set and it was dark, the lamps in the area and the stars in the sky were the only things lighting the area. I didn't look at him, my head was facing the ground so that he wouldn't see my face. But despite that, I know that he had a questioned look on his face. "Naruto… I… I… I love you!"

_There… I finally said it. Now what… I'm sure he must be in shock. It's not normal for another guy to like another guy_.

"Sasuke…" He only said my name. That was no surprise… I'm sure that he must be shocked. He must be confused right now. I know I would be… I already am!

I couldn't take it anymore, the silence, the unknowingness of what to do at that very moment. "I-Its late… I should go…" After muttering those words, I ran away. Ran as far and as fast as my legs could hold. I ran toward home. I just couldn't bear what his reaction could be. But I stopped on the way. I was breathless and tired. I couldn't make it all the way back home. The ramen store was nearby… I think… I could use a bite. It might help me forget. So I went inside and ordered some ramen.

------

**Naruto's POV…**

Sasuke said that he loved me. I think my ears are just playing games with me. It couldn't be true. It couldn't be… Why would he want me anyway? He had all the girls in school falling for him and would be willing to become his slave as long as they were together… so why… I don't understand… not at all.

My mind dazed off in to a world filled with my thoughts as I walked back down the path we were in a moments earlier. Sasuke must already be miles away from where I was at the moment.

I never thought that something like this would happen. Never in my entire life did I think that someone like Sasuke would actually even actually take interest in me. I never even thought that someone would actually even like me… let alone Sasuke…

My stomach rumbled as I was in deep thought. It had me realize, It was already a bit late and I haven't had dinner. I decided to go to the ramen store where they made my favorite ramen. I guess… I could also think more about it when I'm eating…

I decided to hurry to the ramen shop before it became even later than it already was and have them close. I ran toward the store and stepped inside… There I saw Sasuke, he was also eating…

"Sasuke…" I muttered quietly, trying as hard as I can so that he wouldn't hear. I sat at the opposite end trying to avoid being seen at all costs.

------

**Sasuke's POV…**

I heard someone sit down. All sound could be heard since the place didn't have much people in it, so most of the sound just echoes in the room. I looked to where I heard a man sit down. I was surprised of what I saw. It was Naruto, he was here as well. The one I wanted to avoid at all costs was here in the same place I was just sitting across me a few chairs away.

"Here's your miso ramen!" The store owner handed me my bowl of ramen. I just smiled at him as thanks. I noticed that he had another bowl of miso ramen in his other hand. I watched him for a while and saw him giving it to Naruto.

_He ordered the same thing I did… He's also in the same place I am… Is this all just a coincidence? Or maybe is it fate just toying with us?_

I wanted to end this bowl as soon as I can that I could leave. I sped up my eating pace, trying to finish my food so that I wouldn't see him anymore, so that I could leave… so that won't see him.

Even though I was hurrying with my meal, Naruto finished before me. It was rather unusual, since he only ate one bowl of ramen. He usually ate as much as he could stomach. It was also a good thing that he already left. At least now, I could eat in peace and not choke on my food as I do so. I savored every bit of my meal, trying now to take as long as possible just to be sure that Naruto would be gone by then.

I finished the last bit of soup and noodles in my bowl. The store owner took my finished bowl and asked for the payment. After I paid, I got out of my seat and walked outside. It was getting late. I really should be getting home.

I walked out the door and slid it close behind me. I was walking now and was about to go home. "Sasuke…" I heard a voice from behind me call my name. I turned to my back to see who it was. It was Naruto…

_What was he still doing here? I thought he had left ages ago. I even slowed down eating so that could give him time to leave… and yet he waited out here._

I tried to walk away but his hand grabbed my arm to stop me. "Sasuke… why?" I knew that if I didn't tell him something, he wouldn't let go, he always keeps on persisting and asking when he wanted to know something. "It's because… I love you…" I paused for a moment. "There was never a time that you weren't on my mind… and I've always remembered you… but…" I looked away. My anger and impatience was building up. I just started screaming at him. "But all you could ever give me in return was to be ignorant! You don't even care on how I feel!"

With those final words, I just couldn't help it. I had to escape from this nightmare somehow… So I ran… I ran away again…

------

**Naruto's POV…**

I watched him run away. It didn't matter. I had nothing to say anyway… I can avoid him as much as I want. I don't want to think about this anymore… But how am I going to do that… There will be classes on Monday… sure I can avoid him on weekends… but… what am I to do when I am forced to see him once more.

I too went home. I walked away… slowly… fearing the dreadful day that was Monday… He's one of my friends I hold dear… and now… I have to distance myself from him… to avoid hurting him… to avoid thinking of what he said… to be frank… I'm just running away…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This has got to be the longest chapter I have ever made. It's a record of 2000+ words! I know how to end this story already, I just want some reviews and maybe I could make the ending better. I'm going to end this story in the next chapter already, and no, I'm not killing anyone this time.

Please, review! reviews just make my world go round! oh and dont bother emailing me... since i dont check often... XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: **This shall be the last chapter. Unless I decide to write an epilogue of a sort showing what happened afterwards. It starts in **Naruto's POV **and will change into Sasuke's later on. I will indicate the change so as not to confuse you. .

**Disclaimer:** The anime, Naruto does not belong to me. The manga isn't mine either, and of course Sasuke and Naruto aren't mine… Although the story plot is mine…

* * *

**Ignorant Lover – Chapter 4**

The weekends didn't pass by just like a breeze. The dread of what shall happen kept on haunting my mind. Thoughts of what could happen just piled up at the back of my head. I tried to forget, tried not to notice these seemingly horrifying thoughts.

I tried all that I could to get it off my mind. I wanted to take a walk outside for some fresh air, but I just knew that I shouldn't. If I had gone outside, there would be chance of an encounter, and I don't want to see him. Not now… not yet… I still didn't know what to do. My mind was still enclosed in a cage of confusion and worry.

I wondered what to do. What could I do anyway? It's not like I could run off to some distant land and change my name to start a new life. I couldn't avoid him forever either. I had to face him someday. And that day was soon… I'm sure to see him in school on Monday… but what do I do then?

I could… act like nothing had ever happened…

Like that moment of confession never existed…

I could do that. No… I _will_ do that! I have to get everything back to the way it was… or at least something close to it…

……

It's Monday now. I had told myself that I would act like nothing happened, act like my usual self before any of _that_ had happened. I wouldn't react to what anyone will say about it. Although… I can't bring myself _not _to avoid him.

I guess… I'm going to be alone for the day…

……

We had an exam today and it was now our lunch break. We'll be having an exam again later in the afternoon, but it didn't bother me.

I haven't seen Sasuke all day. Or maybe it was that he was avoiding me as well. I didn't see him during the morning break either. I never saw him before classes had started and I didn't pass by him on the corridors of our school.

It really could be that he too was avoiding contact with me. Not that I mind… It's making it a lot easier for me. I don't have to worry about it.

It's strange that no one ever noticed that I was avoiding Sasuke. No one from our little circle of friends came looking for me to ask why I wasn't with them all day. I don't really mind though… But it's real lonely not having anyone to talk to. No one to laugh with… no one to be with… even if it's just walking along without doing anything… I don't mind… It's just… It's depressing… trying to lock yourself away from the world…

I'm sitting alone in the table now. Sure there are other people sitting on the other side, but I don't know them. All these thoughts… It makes my food seem tasteless… What's more, I'm eating my favorite miso ramen! and yet… I can't seem to grasp the taste in it that I enjoy so much. I eat here quietly. Shunning away the rest of the world, as my mind is drowned by thoughts…

_I wonder… Is he having these kind of problems too? I doubt it… Sasuke won't fret over such small menial things…_

……

**Sasuke's POV:**

_Is it alright that I've been avoiding him… Should I really be doing this?_

"Sasuke… Sa-su-ke! Hello… Sasuke…"

_What should I do… What if I bump into him later on? What do I do about it then? GAAAH!_

"SASUKE!"

I was snapped back into reality and out of my thoughts. It seems that Temari had been calling my attention while I was off in the vast and endless void of my thoughts. She's waving her hand over my face, trying to catch my attention…

I looked at her, showing that I'm paying attention. "What is it?" I asked her. I didn't think anything was wrong… but I just felt like asking. "Jeez Sasuke! You've been spacing out all day! What are you thinking about anyway?" She seemed kinda pissed with me.

"Just relax Temari. Sasuke's just thinking about Naruto…" That really caught my attention. How could Gaara know about that? I never told anyone. "Wh-what are you talking about Gaara?" "Hn. You're pretty obvious you know…"

_What? It was obvious? He must be joking around… He's just playing with me…_

"Sasuke, we've known about that since… a long time ago." Shikamaru knows it too? Do they all know then? "What? Even you, Shikamaru?" I just shouted at him. I just couldn't help it. I never knew that they knew about it. "What do you expect? You're just so obvious!" "I was?" I wanted to know for sure… Was I really _that_ obvious? "Yeah, you we're."

"I… can't believe it… you all knew…" I never realized it. I've been giving out hints without really noticing. Wait… does Neji know too? "Hey, Neji, do you know about it too?" "Of course I do!"

_So they all knew about it. All my friends knew… jeez… So why didn't Naruto notice? Everyone else did… Is he really that ignorant?_

"So, Sasuke, what _were_ you thinking about?"  
"What do you mean, Shikamaru?"  
"You were spacing out all day. You could at least tell us what happened between you two."  
"Ah… That… I uh… I told him already…"

Silence fell around the table we were sitting on. I could tell from the looks of their faces that they were surprised. They were shocked that I told him already… about my feelings.

"Are you serious?" Even the ever stoic and serious, Gaara was shocked by it. Neji and Temari was just speechless. And Shikamaru… "HAHAHA! All right! Way to go Sasuke!" He was just excited about it. "Yeah… That's how it is… I told him already… last Friday…"

Shikamaru who was just beside me, started hitting me lightly with his elbow. "Come on Sasuke, tell us what happened." "Uh…" I didn't know if I should tell them or not, but I need relief… I think it would make me feel a bit better talking about it instead of arguing with myself in my head.

"I… I was with him the other day…" They all listened to me attentively. All ears focused on my words so as not to let any little detail pass by. I told them the rest of the story. About eating together, when we walked along that path at the park, we watched the sunset together, my first confession, our meeting once again at the ramen shop… How Naruto had waited for me to finish, and lastly… my sudden outburst… before I ran away again… "And now… I'm avoiding him. And I guess he's doing the same… since he's not here with us."

"All right then!" Shikamaru stood up and his eyes were burning in excitement. "Come on guys! Let's go!" He was looking at the others and they all nodded at him in agreement. "Huh? What are you talking about?" They all stood up then. Temari left, and went god-knows-where. And Shikamaru and Neji started pulling me out the chair.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I demanded that they tell me what was going on. "Just stand up already!" "Alright, alright just stop pulling me!" I then got out my chair and glared at the both of them. "What was that for?" A smirk then started to creep up Shikamaru's face. "We're gonna make you and Naruto see each other!"

"What?" I tried to walk out on them but Gaara blocked my path. Neji and Shikamaru grabbed my arms and pulled me toward them so that I won't escape. It was hopeless. There were three of them, I couldn't get away.

Although I knew it was futile, I still tried to shake them off. Maybe fate would have mercy on me and let me escape…

_Oh Lord! Help me out here!_

……

**Naruto's POV:**

I was done with my lunch now… my tasteless miso ramen. I was about to return to my classroom. I didn't have anything better to do anyway. Maybe I could do some last minute reviewing for my next exam.

"Naruto!"

I thought I heard someone call me, I turned back and I didn't see anyone. I guess I was just imagining things. I continued walking on.

"Naruto!"

There it was again. I looked around again. It was Temari. She was running in this direction. I waved at her as a gesture of saying 'hi'. "Temari!"

She finally got to where I was and took a short breath. "Naruto…" She then grabbed my arm and started pulling me to who-knows-where. "Where are we going?" "Sasuke said he, needed you for something so he asked me to call you."

_What? Sasuke called for me… Okay… I'm going to act like nothing happened. I agreed on that decision… I'm going to do it…_

"Uh… alright then… whatever…" I let myself get pulled along. I decided that I wouldn't care. I would forget all about that incident.

We were almost there. I could see Sasuke and the guys over there. It seemed that Sasuke was trying to shake of Shikamaru and Neji's grip, but to no avail. Gaara was also there pushing Sasuke back so that he really couldn't get away.

When we got there, I just stood there. Waiting for what Sasuke had to say. I didn't do anything, but watch them force Sasuke not to leave. I could hear Sasuke shouting at them he was going… "Let go of me you guys!" Temari was just there, watching as well, and trying to talk to Sasuke.

I went to talk to Temari. It was almost the end of lunch break. "Temari, if you don't need anything with me, then I'm going now." I knew I had to do this. If Sasuke isn't going to do anything, then I wont either, I'm just going to walk away…

When they heard me say that, Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara stopped trying to cease Sasuke and stepped back a bit. I walked past Sasuke. I stopped for one moment by his side and closed my eyes. "I'm sorry Sasuke… If I never realized…"

Sasuke's eyes widened, but he didn't face me, I could just feel it. "Naruto… I…" His voice was shaking when he said that, I could tell he was nervous. "Shh… You don't need to say anything… I love you too…" There… I said it… I had to… I had to let it out, after realizing how he felt about me… I needed to tell him how I feel.

I then continued walking away. There was a brief silence around us. Our friends didn't say a word. I just continued to walk away. "Naruto…" I heard his voice… I didn't stop just because of it… I had to leave. I did what I had to do… I told him my feelings. I didn't need to say anything more. Those words were enough…

* * *

**Author's Notes:** It wasn't exactly a happy ending, it wasn't a sad one too. An incomplete ending? I was actually thinking of Naruto saying that he didn't feel the same toward Sasuke…

Ah, please review! It makes my world go round! I might actually add another chapter… or not… who knows?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the series or the manga. You should know that by now!

**Author's Notes:** Since everybody wants me to add another chapter, add another chapter I shall! Don't expect for another one after this though. I'm too lazy and classes will start tomorrow already. Sasuke's PoV at the beginning of the story.

…… - time passing or change scene.

* * *

**Ignorant Lover**

**Chapter 5**

_He said that he loved me too. That can't be right… I can't believe it… That can't be true…_

Naruto… he never showed that he cared. There weren't any signs of him showing affection. Naruto never shows that he actually cared. He was never serious about anything. For him… what happens happens. He didn't care at all about things. He only cared about himself… at least… that's what it looked like.

No one really knows what's in Naruto's head. Not even us… his closest friends. Not even me… the one who had watched him for so long…

If you look at it, Naruto seems like just some ordinary happy-go-lucky person. But I know… there's more to him than that… a side of him he never shows… a part of him hidden beneath the shadows… afraid of the light… afraid of being known…

Slowly, I walked back to my class. My mind, totally crammed with doubt. I left my other friends behind there. But it didn't matter… I needed time to think…

I sat quietly in my seat. I looked out the window, staring at the sky. Thoughts raced through my head. The teacher's lecture was ignored…. or more like it wouldn't register in my mind. I was too preoccupied with other things…

"Uchiha! Uchiha Sasuke!"

I woke up from my day-dreaming when the teacher was screaming out my name. He hurriedly approached my table and slammed his hand on my desk. "Uchiha! Pay attention!" I was shaken up quite a bit. This teacher of ours was not someone you wanted to pick a fight with. "I-I'm sorry sir." The teacher had an annoyed and pissed of look on his face that reads 'what the heck am I going to do with you?' I can understand why that is though… "Uchiha, go and wash your face to wake yourself up. "Yes, sensei…"

I stepped out of our classroom and made my way to the washroom. No one else was inside then. I looked at the mirror in front of sink. I stared at myself for a bit… I was a wreck… I was worrying about it too much.

I shouldn't be thinking about this too much…

I really shouldn't…

I turned on the faucet. I cupped my hands over the flowing water and splashed it over my face. The cold water felt nice and refreshing. But it wasn't enough… I couldn't get it out of my mind… all that doubt and worry…

_What if… what he told me was all a lie… a lie to make me feel better… to make me feel loved… so that I won't cry in bitter sadness…_

I shut the faucet closed and wiped my face with my sleeve. I walked out of the washroom and shut the door behind me. Slowly…I made my way back to our class… washing my face didn't have any effect… I'm still thinking about it… even now as I walk…

_Naruto… is it true…are your feelings really true? Or are you just trying to make me feel better?_

_Naruto… tell me the truth…_

I got back to class and sat back down in my seat. Our teacher shooting glances at me every now and then, trying to see if I was paying attention. Truth be told… I really wasn't… every bit of detail I heard in one ear escapes through the other. Nothing registering in my mind… not that I care…

Classes had finally ended that day. What should I do about it…? I couldn't just walk up to him and ask 'Hey Naruto is it true that you love me too?'

That wouldn't be right… I'll only make a fool of myself… But I really want to know. I have to ask. I have to know… I must find out if Naruto feels the same as I do…

I made my way home. People passing by me, people I knew and people, I didn't… I couldn't care less…

"Hey Sasuke! Sasuke!"

A familiar voice… I looked back. It was Naruto. There was no doubt about it. I could tell from even miles away that it was him. His golden hair glimmered in the light. A smile always made its way on his face. And his cheeks had whisker-like markings on them. He was unlike any other person. You can tell it's him.

"N-Naruto…"

"Hey Sasuke! Why don't we get something to eat before we go home! My treat!"

I didn't want to be with Naruto right now… I know that we're friends… but I'm still in deep thought about his feelings… Even now… after he told me, he still acts the same. It was as if nothing had happened.

Naruto put his arm over my shoulder and looked at me with a huge smile. "Come on Sasuke! Let's eat!" I looked away. I looked at side and then to the ground. "I…I have things to do… I'm sorry…" Naruto removed his arm from my shoulder and looked at me. I turned to look at him. He was disappointed…

That look of disappointment didn't last too long though. He quickly smiled again. "It's alright. We'll eat some other time when you're not busy!" I didn't know how to reply… "Ah…sure… I better get going then…"

I walked to my house. Although I was really hungry and I did want to eat… I just didn't want to be with Naruto right now…

……

**Naruto's PoV:**

That's strange… Sasuke never passes up a treat, and we always eat together after classes. We usually had burgers together or maybe ramen.

_Did I do something wrong…? Sasuke…_

And I really wanted to talk to him too. He's been acting strange all day. He didn't even notice me today when he got out of the washroom. I wonder what he's thinking about.

"Well, I won't get anywhere thinking about it! Might as well go home now."

……

**Sasuke's PoV:**

"I'm home!"

I took off my shoes and put them on the shelf and went straight to my room. I dropped my bag on the floor. I started to undress myself, ready to take a shower. I put a towel around my waist as I went to the bathroom next door.

I got inside and hanged my towel. I turned on the shower and got drenched in water. It was refreshing and it felt wonderful.

_What should I do…? I have to ask him… I have to… tomorrow… I have to ask…_

The question was… how will I ask him? Oh Naruto… I have to know… Do you really feel that way for me?

……

I lay on my bed, trying to get some sleep… I couldn't stop thinking about it. I know that I will ask him tomorrow… but I'm afraid… afraid to know that what he feels isn't the same as how I feel.

I shut my eyes. Trying not to think about it. I even tried counting sheep! But it didn't help!

Naruto…

……

It was still quite early in the morning but I'm already in school. I couldn't get that much sleep last night. I kept waking up every other hour. It was a sleepless night.

I went inside the main building after walking around the campus a few hundred times. I walked up the stairs, heading to the rooftop. I opened the door to the roof and I saw someone, sitting on the ground, looking to the sky.

"Naruto…"

He turned his head to my direction and looked at me. He didn't have that usual smile on his face. He had an unusual expression; it was like a cross of happy, sad, worried and other emotions.

"Sasuke…"

I turned around and was about to leave till he called me again. "Sasuke… don't leave. I need to talk with you." I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned to him again. "Naruto…"

Naruto turned his head so that I was seeing him in side view and closed his eyes as he looked to the sky once more. "Sasuke… you've been acting strangely… you don't talk to me anymore, you keep avoiding me, you didn't go and get a bite to eat yesterday like what we usually do… and it was my treat then too."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Sasuke… is there something you need to tell me?"

I didn't look at him directly, I looked down on the ground, ashamed of myself. "Naruto… I have to ask… about what you said the other day… was it true…?" There, I finally said it… I was able to ask him.

Naruto stood up and was slowly walking this way. I could hear his footsteps. He crouched down and looked up to my face. "Of course it was true. Do you still need proof?" Proof? What kind of proof is he going to give me? "But… you never showed how you feel… so I was unsure…"

He then smiled at me, a warm and comforting smile, the smile that I loved so much. He then stood up. I looked at him, he was still smiling. He then started to lean closer to me. He whispered softly "Here's your proof…"

He slowly put his lips on mine for a kiss. This kiss… it was chaste… a soft and innocent kiss. Slowly, his mouth opened a bit and his tongue trying to open my mouth. I moaned a bit and my lips parted for a short period of time, but that time was enough for him to enter my mouth.

His tongue, circling my mouth, bringing me to a world of pleasure. So this was his proof. A kiss filled with love and compassion. I answered back… I slid my tongue into his mouth and started playing with his tongue as he played with mine. Tongues circling around our mouths, the pleasure and the sensation building up.

He then slowly moved away from the kiss and whispered to me once more. "Was that enough proof Sasuke?" I smiled at him, "Yes… and I love you…" He started to lean closer again "I love you too." He then kissed me again. This time a more passionate kiss, a kiss that made me forget where we were at that time… but I don't care…

As long as I'm with Naruto… even though he tends to be ignorant about things… he's mine. This person before me… my rather ignorant lover… but I'll let his ignorance slide… he did say that he loved me.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **There. That's a more decent ending! I made them kiss! This was actually the first time I made people kiss so it might not be that good in terms of detail but you get the idea.

Review please! They're all welcome! Even flames! They make my world go round!


End file.
